


Alien Diplomacy

by misaffection



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection





	Alien Diplomacy

Sam really didn’t know how Baal kept getting into these situations. She certainly hadn’t a clue as to why _she_ always ended up as the one dragging his ass out of whatever danger he’d managed to find.

“That way,” she said, and shoved him towards the exit. He stumbled over his own feet and then giggled. “Oh for... seriously? How do you _always_ find trouble?”

“S’a talent.” He swayed slightly. “M’very good at it.”

“I’d noticed.” Grabbing his arm, she steered him outside, the raucous sounds of the… party trailing after them. She checked their six, ensuring none of the revellers were making any more of an issue about his removal. It would seem he’d been fairly popular. “Only you would get lured into a damn orgy.”

Baal grinned, eyes bright. “It was _fun_. I miss fun.”

“You mean, you miss trying to subjugate the galaxy and blowing things up?”

“Yes!” He pointed at her. “That exactly. We should ‘solutely blow somesing up. S’necessary.”

“No, it’s not. What is necessary is you get your ass to the ‘Gate before I take exception to finding you half naked with a dozen nubile young ladies.”

He looked vaguely contrite. “Wasn’t like I meant to. S’your fault for going on about being diplomic.”

“Diplomatic,” she corrected distractedly. “And that wasn’t _quite_ what I had in mind.”

“They offered me a drink! Would have been rude to refuse, donchyaknow.” His expression was outraged. “I was taken a’vantage of. They _made_ me.”

“Uh huh. Twelve gorgeous blondes in very little attire made you get naked and… do whatever it was you were doing.” He opened his mouth and she held up a hand. “I do _not_ want to know!”

Baal folded arms across his bare – and oiled – chest. “S’fine by me.” He gave her a smirking glance. “I could show you instead.”

Sam just dialled the ‘Gate.


End file.
